1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle cable structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle cable structure for changing an effective length of an outer case of a bicycle cable.
2. Background Information
Bicycles often have components that are manually operated by a bicycle control cable (e.g., a brake cable and a gear shift cable). In particular, the bicycle control cable interconnects a “manually operated part” of bicycle to a “cable operated part” of bicycle. Examples of “manually operated parts” include brake levers and gear shifters. Examples of “cable operated parts” include brake devices and gear changing devices. Typically, conventional bicycle control cables have, for example, a tubular outer case and an inner wire that can be inserted into and passed through the outer case. The inner wire protrudes beyond both ends of the outer case and each end of the inner wire is connected to either a manually operated part or a cable-operated part. This type of bicycle control cable is often called a Bowden type of bicycle control cable.
In some bicycle brake systems, a bicycle brake is provided with a brake opening structure. This brake opening structure is often disposed on a brake arm which is connected a brake cable. This brake opening structure is provided with a quick opening lever that is operated turned to opening position in clock direction so that both brake arms are moved to an opening position in order to quick and easy disassemble (releasable) a wheel rim.
Recently, for aero dynamics, the brake is sometime disposed on behind of a bicycle frame. For example, as disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,634 B2, a rear brake is disposed behind of the seat tube and close to bottom bracket. Also for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,395 B1, a front brake is disposed behind of the front fork. In these cases, the brake opening structure may be omitted because it is difficult for the rider to operate such a brake opening structure when the brake is disposed in such locations as behind the seat tube or the front fork. Thus, for these cases, an in-line brake opening structure has been developed that is disposed in a brake cable. In this in-line brake opening structure, a cam rod is provided in a body member such that the cam rod slides perpendicular to the axis of the inner wire for moving adjacent ends of the outer cases farther apart or closer together. In this in-line brake opening structure, the cam rod extends out of the body member while the cam rod is in the closed position with the adjacent ends of the outer cases spread apart from each other. With the cam rod extending out of the body member in this fashion the cam rod could be accidentally hit such that the cam rod will move to the opened position such that adjacent ends of the outer cases will move closer together.